


Mandalorian Elegy

by catsnkooks



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Death Watch (Star Wars), Good Parent Jango Fett, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mandalorian CC-2224 | Cody, Mandalorian Civil War (Star Wars), Mandalorian Clans (Star Wars), Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Parent Jango Fett, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, but modern..., eventual codywan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/pseuds/catsnkooks
Summary: Obi-Wan heads to the Mandalorian countryside to aid the Fett family farm to escape the oppressive atmosphere of the city. He expects a few months of hard, simple labor, but his plans complicate when he finds himself falling for the simple hardworking farmer instead.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i got sucked into this bc of art by new-anon (on tumblr!)

Obi-Wan tugged his suitcase closer to his legs as he watched another car roll down the dusty road. It was only the third one he’d seen since he’d arrived and that was about, oh, thirty minutes ago. He didn’t mind the quiet; it was refreshing, actually, after so many years living in the city. Boga, his trusty service husky, sat beside him, watching the car disappear down the road. He stroked her head and she broke into a happy grin, her tail beating a rhythm into the concrete floor of the train station waiting area.

“What do you think, girl?” he asked her. “Quite different from the city, hm?”

Just then, a truck pulled to a stop in front of them, and a man jumped out of the driver’s side. He waved to Obi-Wan and he waved back.

“Are you Mr. Fett?” he asked, standing and shouldering his backpack.

The man laughed, and Obi-Wan decided right then that he quite liked it. “Please, call me Cody. Mr. Fett is my dad. Are you Mr. Kenobi?”

Obi-Wan smiled and held out his hand. “Yes, however, I must now insist you call me Obi-Wan.”

As Cody came closer, Obi-Wan studied his host. He was just slightly taller than Obi-Wan, dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, showing off deep bronze tan skin. He had on a wide-brimmed hat, shielding his brown eyes from the sun. What Obi-Wan found most peculiar, however, was the thin scar that curled around his left eye.

Cody extended his hand and grasped Obi-Wan’s in a firm, warm grip. “Nice to meet you, Obi-Wan. I'm sorry I'm late. There was a little bit of an emergency. And who is this?” He knelt down beside Boga, who sniffed his upturned hand then smashed her face against it.

“That’s Boga.” Obi-Wan grinned at Cody’s laughter as Boga jumped into his lap to lick his face.

Cody stood again after giving a few more pats to Boga and motioned to Obi-Wan’s suitcase. “Is that everything?”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Just the essentials.”

While Cody loaded Obi-Wan’s suitcase into the back of the truck (with just one arm, Obi-Wan noted, impressed), Obi-Wan took a seat in the passenger side, convincing Boga to sit in the middle. Cody climbed into the driver’s seat and, giving a reassuring pat to Boga, started the engine and drove them away from the train station.

Obi-Wan listened intently as Cody described the Fett family farm. They had a mix of almost everything: beef cattle, chickens, pigs, ducks, and a few horses. His younger brother, Bly, was dipping his toes into plant farming and had a sizeable garden and a greenhouse. It all sounded so homely to Obi-Wan.

In turn, Obi-Wan told him about his life in the city. He nodded along politely as Obi-Wan described his work with his organization, how he worked most of his life helping those displaced by war or other conflicts. He laughed when Obi-Wan described Boga’s favorite activity in the park; chasing the squirrels.

Soon, they arrived at a large farmhouse; wood paneling with a wrap-around porch, large windows, and a brick chimney at the back. A younger man with short-cropped blond hair stood in front of the front door. Obi-Wan assumed it was one of Cody’s brothers, based on their similar appearances.

Cody parked the truck and killed the engine, allowing Obi-Wan and Boga to step out. Boga hopped out of the truck and eagerly sniffed along the perimeter her leash allowed her. Cody grabbed Obi-Wan’s suitcase from the bed and motioned him forward.

“This is where I grew up,” Cody said. “It’s not much, but it’s home.” Obi-Wan knew he was trying to stay humble, but he could detect a little pride in his voice. He nodded toward the other man who was coming off the porch to greet them. “That’s my little brother, Rex.”

Rex scoffed and punched Cody in the arm. “Not so little anymore.” Indeed, they were about the same height and build. If Obi-Wan didn’t know any better, he would assume they were twins. Rex held out his hand to him. “Nice to meet you. I'm surprised you didn’t run screaming as soon as you met this idiot here.”

Obi-Wan laughed at their brotherly antics. “Oh, I'm quite enjoying myself so far.”

A boy popped his head out from the house. He had the same complexion and dark hair as Cody, though his fell in gentle curls down his face. He turned to yell into the house, “ _Dad_! The city slicker is here!”

Cody sighed next to Obi-Wan while Rex went up to the boy and put him in a headlock. “That’s Boba,” Cody explained, looking exasperated. “You’ll have to excuse him, he has chronic teenager syndrome.”

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded sympathetically, remembering how Anakin was as a teenager. “Weren’t we all like that in our teenage years?”

Cody smiled ruefully. “I think I was a little more behaved.”

“No, you were worse.”

Obi-Wan looked up as another man stepped out of the house. He assumed this was their father, Jango Fett. He was perhaps a few years older than Obi-Wan, though a life of hard work and war had weathered his features to make him look much older. Obi-Wan could tell where the Fett brothers got their resemblance. He nodded to Obi-Wan and held out his hand.

“Jango Fett,” he said, succinct.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Obi-Wan said, clasping his hand. “Pleased to meet you, sir.”

He wrinkled his nose at Obi-Wan’s epithet. “Just Jango is fine, son. Now, come on in and get comfortable.” He turned and made to go in the house, but first pointed a finger at Boba, who Rex had released from a headlock. “Be nice.” Boba just huffed and rolled his eyes.

Obi-Wan walked into the house. It was just as homely on the inside as it was on the outside. Simple wooden furniture and decorations indicative of a rural, farming lifestyle dotted around the rooms and a large staircase dominated the area, leading up to the second floor. Obi-Wan was shown to his room (right beside Cody’s so if he _ever_ needed anything, he was handy) with Cody insisting on carrying up his luggage for him, and was told to come down to the kitchen for lunch when he was done.

Boga made herself comfortable on the bed while Obi-Wan unpacked their things. He put his clothes in the drawer and set his few knickknacks on it, arranging them to his liking. He pulled out his phone and plugged it into the outlet beside his nightstand, sighing at the lack of service. He would have to ask Cody later for the Wi-Fi password, but for right now, it was…freeing to be away from the hustle and bustle of the wider world. He set out Boga’s bed beside his own (though it would be fruitless because she always found herself on Obi-Wan’s bed eventually) and put on her harness, deciding to leave her leash unclipped and sitting on the dresser. She followed behind him as he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Obi-Wan knew Mandalorian food smelled wonderful, based on his experience in Little Keldabe in Coruscant, but it was nothing compared to the smell of home-cooked food. His mouth watered and his eyes stung just a little from the scent of heavy spices in the room. Even Boga whined at the delicious smell coming from the stove.

“We thought we would start off easy with you,” Cody said, offering a plate to Obi-Wan as he sat down at the table. “Didn’t want to kill you on the first day.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “I appreciate it.” He took a bite out of the dish and groaned. It had been too long since he’d had anything this good. The spice wasn’t overwhelming, probably very tame to Mandalorian standards, but it still warmed his face. He noticed Boba looking disappointed over his own plate, and laughed. “Oh, don’t worry; you’ll get me one of these days.”

Conversations flowed easily as they ate. Jango talked about the day-to-day duties around the farm while Cody explained the logistics. Obi-Wan told them about his organization, what they did, and how they could help while he was stationed here. Boba left halfway, complaining about boring adult talk, and said he was going to go find Din. When they finished, he helped Cody wash the dishes, listening closely as Cody told him about his newest project.

“I found her while I was looking for a lost calf,” he said. “She’s _beautiful_. Gorgeous color, nice build, and her mane is so soft. I don’t know if she belonged to anyone before, but she’s pretty wild. It was a miracle I could get her into the lot.” He motioned out the window with a soapy brush. “I want to get her saddle broke before the fair. She’s already taking the halter well and if she’s feeling good, I can lead her around. But she’s kicked me more than once if I try anything else.” He sighed and rinsed off a cup, looking forlorn.

Obi-Wan nodded. “I suppose things like this take time. But, if you're half as stubborn as she is, I think you’ll get it.”

Cody turned to Obi-Wan, surprised shortly before he gave him a small smile. “Thank you.”

Obi-Wan fought down the blush that he knew was invading his cheeks. He could _not_ think about how adorable his host looked after Obi-Wan had complimented him. “Of course.” He cleared his throat. “Have you named her?”

Cody sighed again and shook his head. “No. Rex keeps telling me not to in case I can’t tame her. If you have any suggestions, I’ll take them.”

Obi-Wan hummed. “I'm sure I could come up with something.”

Suddenly, there was a crash from the other side of the kitchen. Both men whirled around and found Boga shamelessly cleaning off the leftovers. Obi-Wan shouted at her and pulled her out of the kitchen and outside while Cody laughed, clutching his stomach with a wet rag. Obi-Wan apologized but Cody waved him off.

“At least let me make it up to you?” he asked. “I may not have cooked many Mandalorian dishes, but I can follow a recipe well and I’ve been told I'm a good cook.”

Cody tilted his head, considering his offer, and then nodded. “Alright. But next time we put the leftovers up first.”

\---

Later that night as Obi-Wan laid in his bed, listening to the crickets and frogs chirp outside of his window, he considered the events of the day. It was definitely…different from what he expected. Sure, he had done his research before he had even considered coming, but nothing could compare to actually experiencing it in Obi-Wan’s book. Part of him considered he’d spent too much time around Satine and her cohort.

He wrinkled his nose at that, turning around in bed and wrapping an arm around Boga, ever faithfully by his side. He had called her once Cody gave him the Wi-Fi password, as he knew she worried about him. He’d told her about the train ride down and his initial glimpse of the farm, how her description of her homeland hadn’t really prepared him for what to expect. She’d laughed and only then confessed that she actually hadn’t spent that much time in the Mandalorian countryside.

“But Satine,” he’d said, frowning “in your book you said—.”

She’d waved him off. “You know everyone embellishes a little in their autobiographies.”

Yes, he supposed he’d spent far too much time in the city. It would do well for him to be out here, in the fresh air and the vast fields.

And with farmers with strong, tan arms and brilliant smiles and dark hair that curled softly at the edges and eyes so deep, you could get lost in them.


	2. Chapter 2

Only a few days in the Mandalorian countryside and Obi-Wan was already falling in love. It was so very peaceful compared to the bustling life in Coruscant. Every morning he woke to a hearty breakfast waiting for him with good conversation from all of his hosts, and then it was time to do the daily chores.

He'd taken to collecting the eggs every morning—a simple task he knew he couldn’t mess up. Even Boga was on her best behavior around the coop. But what amused Cody greatly was how much the chickens seemed to like him.

This morning, they all followed behind him in single file, while he forced himself to contain his laughter so he didn’t spill their eggs currently resting in his shirt.

“I don’t know why they like me so much!” he exclaimed to Cody, who stood at the edge of the porch, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

“It’s because you spoil them,” Cody said, following him into the kitchen so he could deposit the eggs into the fridge.

Obi-Wan scoffed. “I don’t treat them any differently than you do.”

Cody just eyed him as he took out an old piece of bread from the cabinet, following him back outside. He shook his head at him while Obi-Wan knelt down beside the chickens, holding up the piece of bread.

“You all have to share this, alright?” Obi-Wan said, pointing a finger at all of the chickens present. Then he set the piece of bread down and stepped back while they all attacked it. He shook his head and sighed, climbing into the truck with Cody and Boga. “How uncivilized.”

Today, Cody was going to show him Bly’s greenhouse and garden. It was closer to the town so he would get better business, but not too far away where it was a long commute. This time, he allowed Boga to stick her head out of the window and flap her tongue in the wind as they drove.

They pulled up to a gravel driveway with a greenhouse and large wood awning next to it that had “Farmer’s Market” written on a homemade sign. Behind the buildings, Obi-Wan could see a field filled with many different kinds of crops. Rex and Bly stood outside of the greenhouse and waved as they approached.

Obi-Wan hadn’t seen Bly as much as the other brothers. They were too often busy at opposite ends of the farm to truly have time to meet properly. His hair was cut shorter than Cody’s and Rex’s but if it wasn’t for the yellow tattoos on his cheeks, Obi-Wan wouldn’t have been able to tell them apart.

“Hello, it’s finally nice to meet another plant person,” Bly said, shaking his hand and grinning.

Obi-Wan returned it with a smile of his own. He mentioned to Cody that he had studied plant science a little while in college, and Cody must have passed that onto his gardener brother. “Indeed. It does get dull talking animals all the time.” He saw Rex roll his eyes in his periphery.

“Come on in and I’ll give you a tour.”

Bly explained that while he did sell some flowers in the main greenhouse, he really specialized in produce sales, which explained the large garden behind them. The flowers he did have were beautiful classics; begonias, geraniums, marigolds, vinca, and petunias. There was a small section of just blue flowers along one wall and Rex made as if to touch them.

“Hey! Don’t touch those!” Bly yelled at him. “Those are Aayla’s!”

Obi-Wan turned to Cody. “Who’s Aayla?”

“That’s his _girlfriend_ ,” Rex said in singsong, grinning at Bly whose ears flushed darker.

“She’s not my girlfriend!”

Cody shared a look with Obi-Wan and he hid his grin behind his hand. “They’re very pretty.”

“Her favorite color is blue but that’s a really hard color to get in flowers,” Bly explained, shooing Rex away from them. “Lobelia is really the only flower that’s truly blue but I found some blue Columbine that I think she’ll like.”

Rex made a lovesick expression behind his brother’s back, making Cody snort, and Bly turned around to glare at them. Obi-Wan stifled a chuckle.

“Tell me more about your produce operation here.”

With one last glare at his brothers, Bly led Obi-Wan out of the greenhouse and down to the gardens.

It was really quite impressive, considering Bly did most of the work himself. He made a considerable amount of money selling produce during the harvest seasons, bringing the derelict garden and greenhouse that just sat on the side of the road into a successful business. Obi-Wan could hear the pride in his voice and he couldn’t help but smile when he boasted about his accomplishments.

They left Bly later in the morning, Rex hitching a ride in the back of the truck with Boga. He helped Cody make a light lunch and then they were to clean out the barn. Cody and Rex volunteered to shovel to save Obi-Wan from the smell, so he was relegated to spreading the shavings and hay once they were done. And to prevent Boga from eating the poop.

While he was waiting for them to finish clearing another stall, Obi-Wan found himself being watched as he stood at the edge of a large pen. A beautiful brown horse watched him from the opposite side of the pen, flicking her ears in the wind. Obi-Wan held out a hand, encouraging it to come closer.

“It’s alright, come here,” he murmured. He held out a handful of hay and it cautiously walked toward him. “There you go. Do you want a snack?”

It took a bite out of the hay and chewed it, keeping its eyes on him. He slowly reached out and touched the back of his hand to her cheek, running it down to her nose, letting it sniff his hand.

“You’re very pretty,” he told it. It was. A beautiful deep brown, a dark mane and tail, with a white spot in the center of its forehead. “What’s your name?”

Just then, Boga shifted beside Obi-Wan and reached between the bars of the fence to sniff at the horse, startling it, and making it run to the other side of the pen. Boga looked up at him, her ears drooping.

“I'm sorry, girl, the horse must not like dogs,” he told her. He grabbed another handful of hay and climbed over the fence, intent on making friends. He cautiously walked toward it, holding the hay out in front of him. “It’s alright; we didn’t mean to spook you.”

The horse pawed at the ground but didn’t make a move toward him. He heard someone yell at him behind him, spooking the horse even more and making it toss its head and prance around in a circle.

“Obi-Wan, get out of there!” He heard Cody yell from the edge of the pen.

Obi-Wan turned around to see him frantically waving him back. “Why?”

“That’s the wild horse!”

_Oh_. Obi-Wan turned back around for just a moment to see the horse paw at the ground once more and start running at him, before he was running in the opposite direction. He climbed over the fence just in time, falling into a breathless heap on the ground. The horse kicked and pranced at the edge of the fence before retreating farther away in the pen.

“What the hell were you thinking?”

Obi-Wan gave Cody an impish smile, stroking Boga who was excited by all the movement. “I just wanted to make friends.”

Cody groaned and put his face in his hands while Rex laughed.

\---

The next day, Cody was determined to lead the wild horse around the pen. Obi-Wan sat on the top fence rung with Boga safely watching on the other side while Cody approached the horse, a treat in one hand with the lead hidden behind his back.

She took the offered treat, letting Cody stroke her nose and grab onto the halter. He let her sniff the lead, and then clipped it onto the halter, letting it hang for a moment to let her get used to the weight. Then he wrapped it around one hand and lightly tugged on it, testing her. She didn’t move, which was good, he’d told Obi-Wan. At least she wasn’t immediately running away.

Obi-Wan watched as Cody tugged more on the lead and began walking. She took a few steps, and then slowly began following him. Obi-Wan contained his amazed laughter, not wanting to spook her, as he watched them slowly make their way around the pen. Just before they got to the halfway mark, she stopped and didn’t want to move no matter how hard Cody tugged at the lead.

And then Obi-Wan watched with wide eyes as she suddenly whipped her head back, pulling Cody face-first into the mud. Obi-Wan barked out a laugh, holding his sides as he watched her pull a yelling Cody a few feet through the mud before he let go of the lead. Cody got up, dusting the worst of the mud off him, and glared at Obi-Wan. The horse hadn’t moved and he unclipped the lead off her, petting her nose.

“Successful?” Obi-Wan teased.

Cody glared at him again as he climbed over the fence. “Yes, for your information. Very successful.”

Obi-Wan eyed his muddy state as they leaned against the fence, watching the horse prance around the pen. “Well, I’ve been successful over here. I’ve thought of her name: Dandelion, for the white spot on her head.”

“I’d call her Pain-in-the-Ass at this point,” Cody huffed.

Obi-Wan barked out another laugh as they walked back toward the house. Jango met them on the porch and told Cody to go out back and wash off so he wouldn’t track mud through the house. Obi-Wan smirked as Cody grumbled off, following Jango into the house.

He was in the middle of preparing their lunch. Obi-Wan helped him, pulling the needed ingredients out of the fridge and cabinets, pulling them safely away from grabbing fourteen-year-old hands, which huffed and sulked at the table.

“Oh, Obi-Wan, could you go ask Cody if he wants mayo on his sandwich?” Jango asked. “He’s real picky about that sometimes.”

“Of course, no problem.” Obi-Wan stepped out of the kitchen and onto the back porch, telling Boga to stay. He turned to yell at Cody but couldn’t find his voice when he saw him.

Cody was shirtless, which was understandable, but that wasn’t the worst of it. Rivulets of water ran down the defined muscles of his chest and stomach as he dumped a bucket of water over his head. Obi-Wan watched with wide eyes as he set down the bucket and wiped water away from his face, slicking back his hair and sending droplets of water everywhere. His tawny brown skin practically glowed in the sunlight reflecting off the water. His eyelashes were dewy when he looked at Obi-Wan.

“What’s up?” he asked, as if he wasn’t currently making Obi-Wan’s heart beat wildly in his chest.

“Uh, your father wanted to—uh—know if you wanted mayonnaise on your sandwich,” Obi-Wan stuttered, praying he couldn’t see the raging blush he knew was taking over his cheeks.

Cody snorted and bent to grab his shirt, pulling it over his head. _Oh, dear_ , Obi-Wan thought. The wet material of his shirt clung to his skin, outlining his broad chest and strong biceps.

“I’ve never wanted mayo anywhere near me,” Cody said, seeming indifferent to Obi-Wan’s internal plight as he came up to the porch. “He should know that by now.”

Obi-Wan managed a weak laugh and followed him into the kitchen.

That was a scene he was _never_ going to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, consider leaving a kudos or a comment!! if you want to see more, hmu on my tumblr @/catsnkooks


End file.
